Dusk
by CooperOpie08
Summary: A story about post Breaking Dawn! About Renesmee and Jacob and the rest of the Cullens. Mainly about Renesmee's and Jacob's lives together and their future. Will they get married? Have kids?
1. Chapter 1 Crimson

Dusk

Preface

_Renesmee_

This is the only life I know. To leave it would be suicide. But I had to leave to save my family and the one person I loved most in the world. I tried not to think of _him_ as I walked the short distance through the once peaceful meadow, leaving my life behind me with each step, to meet my fate. They were waiting for me, their long robes whipping softly in the wind. Their faces were hidden behind the hood of their charcoal-colored robes. I pictured them smiling, knowing they were getting exactly what they wanted. Knowing exactly how much pain they causing me.

With every step I thought of the people I was leaving behind, mom and dad, Aunt Alice and Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, Grandpa Charlie, and _my heart. _My last hope was that everyone would understand why I did this, that they could move on with their lives, forgetting me as they did.

I took my final step and settled into an anxious stance. I could feel my heat rate speed up as I tried to form the words I so desperately needed to say. They removed their hoods and glared at me with their too beautiful faces. I shifted my weight and looked into their red-stained eyes as I stirred up the little courage that was left in me.

I looked to the forest that lined the meadow. No one was coming. That was good. That meant none of them had figured out I was gone. But I couldn't help but feel a sharp pang enter my heart caused by their absence.

I focused myself on the task at hand knowing that it was best my family wasn't here, that _he_ wasn't here, to see me do something so terrible. I raised my head and took one final deep breath…

Chapter One

Crimson

I filtered trough the thousands of images that clouded my head.

"I cant find it." I said. Mom was leaning gracefully against Aunt Alice's yellow Porsche. I envied my mother's grace; being a half-breed only made me half as beautiful as my breathtaking vampire family.

"Keep looking, I know you can do this." Her melodic voice encouraged.

I dug deep into my mind. I couldn't find what my mother wanted me to find. She had been making me look for at least fifteen minutes for something that didn't even exist.

"Aha! I've got it." I finally webbed enough images together to show my mother the perfect lie. I touched my mother's stone-cold face and forced the image from my head, down my arm, and through my fingerstips.

"Okay. Thank you Nessie, Ill go tell your father. She glided out of the garage and around the corner. I waited ten seconds before I let out a relieving sigh. I strode awkwardly out of the garage and peeked around the corner to see if anyone was watching.

I started walking towards the woods. Jacob's overgrown figure was hidden deep in the shadows. I started into a jog. He stood leaning against a tree smiling the goofy warm smile that I loved.

"How'd it go?" He whispered eyeing the big white house behind me.

"Great! She didn't suspect a thing and she totally bought my phony memory." I said cheerfully.

He smiled and combed his fingers through my tangled, unruly hair. He cupped my elbow into his enormous hand and led us further into the forest. He turned around so that he was facing me. His face was full of sorrow; I knew exactly what the next words out of his mouth would be.

"S-" He started.

"Don't please. You've already apologized enough." I interrupted.

"But-"

"Its not your fault, Jake, you were nowhere near me when it happened." I tried to comfort him though I knew it wouldn't work just the same as many times before.

"That's just the thing! I should have been there, protecting you like I promised." The guilt in his voice was overwhelming. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked into my eyes; I could see a glint of a tear trying to escape as he spoke with great regret.

"Can I see it?" He asked in a muted tone. "The mark, can I see it?"

I lifted the bottom of my shirt so that he could see the crimson colored claw mark that lined my ribcage. He brushed his hot fingertips over my skin and I winced. I couldn't hide it, for he was staring straight at me. I looked down and couldn't help the images from seeping into my conscious.

_I was standing beside Leah Clearwater, her hand entangled with my own. Her brother stood in front , shielding us from the danger before him. The pack Leah and Seth and my Jacob used to belong to, circled around us. Did we cross the lines? Were we standing in the territory? No we couldn't be, we weren't far enough from the river for us to even be questioned. That meant they were on our turf._

_Rage filled their eyes. They crept in closer making it impossible for us to escape. Leah's hand tightened around mine. She was trembling; ready to fight. Seth tried to cover Leah and me by spreading his body across us._

_Sam, the pack leader, stepped out from the tight-locked circle. Seth glared at him, his whole body shaking. My heart raced making me tremor as well. But my shaking was a result of fear, theirs a result of anger. Sam took another step closer looking like he was ready to fight. _

_Leah's nails, almost claws, dug into my palm. I winced in pain. She started shaking violently and I knew she was about to phase. I had to get out of here; I knew the danger in being with a werewolf when it phased. Jacob, my parents, and my entire family remind me of it everyday. There was no way I could get out of here alive. I must stay where I am and hope for the best that's all I can do._

_Seth let out a low grumble and started to race towards Sam. He phased into his wolf form in a matter of seconds. Sam did the same and they were now rolling on top of each other teeth bared. The pack started attacking Seth trying to protect Sam._

_Leah seeing her brother struggling under the many members of the pack, phased. She was still holding my hand. She was too close. Her claws ripped down my side; I let ou a loud yelp and then everything went black._

_I woke up cradled in Jacob's arms. We were in the woods next to the river. I felt a strong pressure under my rib cage as Jacob cleaned my wound. I shifted my weight unable to speak so that he would know that I was awake._

_"Oh Nessie, I am so sorry." He had said tucking me into his body. Why was he apologizing? He hadn't done anything. And where was Leah? I was so sure she would hate herself because of this. _

_"Where's Leah" I asked him. His face turned into a scowl. _

_"Seth is taking care of her." He said in a sorrowful tone. _

_"What happened to the pack? Was anyone hurt? Is everyone okay?" The words came out in such a rush I wasn't sure he could understand what I said."_

_"Everyone is fine. I got Sam and the others to calm down and go back to their side of the lines. You see they thought you and Seth and Leah had crossed the lines when in fact they did. Seth thought they were trying to attack you so that's why he attacked Sam. It was all just a big misunderstanding."_

_"Do my parents know." I knew they would be furious if they knew. They, along with my family, would storm down to La Push and start a war. _

_"No. I figured it would be best that we didn't tell them. Is that okay?"_

_"Of course! Its better that they don't know. But what are we going to tell them about the scars?"_

_"Well it wont be noticeable if you always have it covered with your shirt."_

_"Okay. So its agreed no one says a word."_

_"Agreed."_

"Please don't think about that. It hurts to much to see the images in your head." I hadn't realized I was holding Jacob's hand. I always tried to hide the fact I was thinking it from him. It was harder to do the same around my father. You see his a mind reader who can read everyone's thoughts except for my moms (how lucky is she!). If you try, its really hard to focus your thoughts on something else besides what your thinking.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My dads voice boomed from the Cullen manner that was out of sight to Jacob and I.

"I better go. My parents don't know that I am with you."

"Okay. Yeah you should go. I'll meet you at school tomorrow." Jacob said. I started to pull away from his hand, but Jake pulled me in for one final hug. Then, in a blur, Jacob Black was gone. Leaving me to face my parents alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

Chapter 2

Lies

I rushed through the trees, through the backyard, and into the Cullen house. Everyone was there. My entire family must know. They have to know. Why else would all of them be gathered together?

I took a seat at the dining room table. I was sitting in the middle of Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie and across from my mom and dad. Great! Carlisle took the head of the table as usual. The expression on his face made me unsettled. He turned his body to face me, his eyes burning with question. He looked away and turned to my father who gave him a "go-ahead" nod.

"Renesmee, why would you lie to us?" Carlisle asked with a look of disappointment crossing his face. "We are your family and we hope that you feel you can share anything with us." Uh-oh here goes the guilt trip.

I sat there in silence for what seemed to be eternity. I was lost in my thoughts, I only returned to the real world when my dad spoke my name.

"Ness we know that what you showed your mother was a lie. It is very important that we know the truth about what happened."

"I- i- it is the truth. I swear!" I hate when I stutter. I only do it when I'm nervous, which is a key indicator of me having something to hide.

My dad's fists smacked the table with a loud explosive sound. I thought the table would break given the strength my father possesses.

"Damnit Renesmee! Why won't you tell us the truth?"

"I did tell you the truth!" I tried to be forceful in saying the words but as always my voice just seemed to crack under the pressure.

"Fine, if that's the way its going to be then Ill just have to pick Jacob's brain for the answer." My dad was becoming furious I could see it in his eyes, but I couldn't tell him the truth. He would kill Leah if he found out. I cant lose one of my best friends, Ill just have to make sure that Jacob keeps his distance and that I only visit him on the reservation.

"You're not going to the res until I find out the truth about what really happened." With that my father stormed out of the room and through the back door.

"I am very disappointed in you Ness; I thought we raised you better." Mom said as she followed my dad out the back door. The rest of my family followed leaving me to sulk. I ran up to my room, tears filling my eyes. Mom has never said that she is disappointed in me, not once. I wanted to make my parents happy, but I couldn't release the lie that would forever ruin my life and hurt the people I care about.


End file.
